War Wizard Rewrite
by jinx777
Summary: What would happen if there was a fourth school at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Cup. A school that not many know about and those that do are both amazed and terrified of the students, even Dumbledore.
1. The Fourth School

**So here is the first chapter of the rewrite. Sorry it took me so long to get this out.**

**Like it said in the AN, there will be a few differences. Also, just to clear something up, Naruto and the others are wizards, there is no trick. The elemental nations are basically one big school in this fic, or at least the big 5 are.**

**Also yes, it will still be a Naruto/Fleur.**

**Enjoy :)**

Summary- What would happen if there was a fourth school at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Cup. A school that not many know about and those that do are both amazed and terrified of the students, even Dumbledore.

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 1- The Fourth School

The Great Hall was filed with excited whispers, the students from all four houses talking about one thing and one thing only.

It had been one week since Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard cup, one if not the most, prestigious tournaments in the magical world. Wizards from around the world would come to see the Champions compete in three tasks that would be set throughout the year, just to be chosen to represent your school was a great honour.

The Great Hall had been decorated in honour of their soon to be guests, with the crests for each house displayed with large banners hanging from the ceiling, and the tables made longer so that they would have places to sit when they arrived.

At the Gryffindor table with his friends, Ron and Hermione, Harry couldn't help but feel just as excited as the rest of the school. Even if he couldn't compete because of the new rule that stated you needed to be of age to enter, he was still looking forward to watching it.

If he was honest with himself he probably wouldn't have entered if he could. From what Hermione told him, the past tournaments were a bloody affaire where at last one of the champions died, and the ones that didn't would normally be left with some kind of scar to remember it by.

He was looking forward to having a normal, non-life threatening year at Hogwarts for once.

He was listening to Hermione telling Ron, and anyone else that would listen, about the last time the tournament was held almost twenty years ago and how all Champions were killed. From what he could tell it had been banned after that, so why the Ministry decided to bring it back was a mystery to them all, not that anyone really cared.

The actual tournament wouldn't start until next month, when the three Champions would be selected, and the students coming to represent their schools would be staying for the school year and joining the lessons with the Hogwarts students.

He didn't know where they would be staying for the year, but trusted that Dumbledore would find them something.

The entire hall fell silent when Filch came running in through the large double doors into the great hall, red faced and breathing heavily. Many found themselves covering their mouths with their hands to stop the laughter that was trying to escape when he almost lost his pants, forcing him to grab them and pull them back up…three times.

When he reached the staff table at the far end of the room where Dumbledore was seated with the other Professors, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, before leaning towards the elderly wizard and whispering in his ear. As soon as he nodded to him Filch ran back to the doors and stood waiting with his hand on the door handle.

At another nod from Dumbledore, the hunched man pulled the doors open.

As soon as he did this a group of about 30 of the most beautiful girls came into the Great Hall in orderly lines, dazzling smiles on their faces. They were all wearing identical baby blue uniforms with skirts that stopped just above the knees, showing a good amount of leg, and small hats on their heads that matched the rest of their clothes. They seemed to vary in age, with the youngest in front and eldest in the back.

Leading the group was quite possibly the biggest woman any of then had ever seen, she was even taller then _Hagrid_ for crying out loud. Unlike the students she looked to be in her mid to late forties, with a thin, but not overly so, figure. Her long red coat trailed along the floor, but they were still able to all see the pair of high heels she was wearing, as she walked through the hall of students to the Professors table her short, brown hair bounced with each step.

When they reached the half way point in the middle of the hall they stopped, before letting out breathy sighs that caused what seemed to be blue butterflies made out of smoke, the same shade as their clothes, to appear out of their bodies. They flu around the hall for a moment before, disappearing without a trace.

After another minute past while they waited for the applause to end, they continued to the table and stopped a few feet away while Dumbledore greeted the large woman, now identified as Madame Maxime.

When they were done, the Beauxbaton's girls all moved to stand to one side of the table.

Moments later the door was opened yet again, but this time instead of beautiful girls, a group of 30 boys marched in. Like the girls from Beauxbaton's, they all wore matching uniforms, but wear as the girls were blue, these were a deep, blood red long sleeved shirts and pants. The only exceptions to this were a tall man in an odd fur hat and coat that covered most of his body from view, and a well built boy stood next to him, also in a fur coat, that Harry recognized straight away as Victor Krum.

Unlike with the girls, who had waited until they reached the middle of the hall to mark their entrance, the boys from Durmstrang started the moment they entered the room.

The boys on either end of each row had long metal staffs that they would bang on the ground with each step, causing small sparks to appear with each hit, and along with the bangs they would all hum in sink.

When they reached the Professors they let out one last 'humph!', and from the back out stepped one of the students with a metal pipe of some kind. Turning to face the Hogwarts students, he blew into it and out of the end came a large ball of fire, which turned into a dragon head, roaring at them before disappearing.

Just like before with Madame Maxime, Dumbledore greeted the man that had lead the group into the hall, now know as Igor Karkaroff.

When they moved to stand on the other side of the staff table like the Beauxbaton students they all thought that was it, but were soon proved wrong. The doors opened yet again, and in walked a third group. But this one stood out from the other two for several reasons.

For one thing, unlike the students from Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang that each brought about thirty students, whoever this final school were they had only brought seven. They seemed to make no sound as they moved to the head table in perfect formation, one in the front and then the other six walking in two lines behind him. They were also all dressed in identical tight fitting black clothes with hoods.

Another thing that was different was that instead of one adult with them, they were lead in by three. A young, big chested woman in green and white robes with what looked to be Japanese writing on the back, her long blonde hair trailing down behind her and ending in two short ponytails. She was very beautiful but they could all see the annoyed look on her face.

The second was an older man that looked to be in his late fifties, with long, spiky white hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a pair of lose fitting grey pants with wooden sandals on his feet. He had a grey long sleeved shirt with a red vest over the top. On his forehead was a strange metal plate with two small horns and another Japanese symbol in the middle of it held in place by a strip of blue material tied around his head. In his hand was a long wooden staff that reached about two foot above his head. They could all see a pair of red lines running down his face and a large, goofy grin on his face as he stared at the girls from Beauxbaton.

The last was a very skinny man with gravity deifying sliver hair that they were all sure was done with magic. He looked to be in his late twenties and like the older man was wearing a pair of wooden sandals, but that was where the similarities ended. He wore a dark blue, almost black body suite with a dark green sleeveless jacket. The lower part of his face was covered by a mask the same colour as the body suite and on his forehead, slanted to one side so it was covering his left eye was a metal plate like the other mans but different. This one was smooth with no horns and in the middle was a caving of what looked like two wands crossed over each other forming and X.

The last thing that made them different from the other groups was that none of the students could have been older then fifteen.

The one stood at the front of the five was a particularly small boy with spiky blonde hair, dark blue eyes and three lines on each cheek that looked oddly like whiskers. He had a blank look on his face as they made their way over to the Professors.

Behind him was a boy with black hair pulled back into a short ponytail that looked oddly like a pineapple, with black eyes. Unlike the blonde boy, this on looked more bored then anything, his eyes drooping slightly as if he were about to fall asleep.

Walking next to that boy was the only girl of the group who, for reasons none could understand, had bright _pink_ hair, and green eyes. The girls face was neither blank nor bored, her eye seeming to take in everything around her with slight curiosity.

Behind these were two other boy's, one of them had a bowl shaped hair cut with big, thick eyebrows and black eye. From what they could all see he was the most excited out of the small group, seeming to be actually shacking in excitement.

Then there was the boy walking next to him…who was HUGE. In both height and girth, he towered over almost every other person in the room, with the exception of Hagrid and the Beauxbaton's Headmistress. He had long, spikey light brown hair, and black eyes that despite his size seemed to hold kindness.

The last two boy's actually got a few wide eyes from the students when they saw them. One had long dark brown, almost black, hair and his face was set into a stern frown, but the thing that got the most attention was the fact that his eye were a milky white, leading all who saw them to the conclusion that he was blind. He seemed to give of an air of dignified grace, not unlike some Purebloods they had seen, but didn't hold any of the arrogance that was normally seen with it.

Then there was the last boy, who seemed to be the complete opposite of the one next to him. While the other on was dignified, he looked absolutely wild. Spikey brown hair, slighted black eyes, and he even had sharp teeth, which were left for all to see because of the grin on his face. He also seemed to be wearing some kind of war paint, because on each of his cheeks he had blood red upside-down triangles.

As they got to the table all eyes were on the group who had yet to make some kind of show like the others before them, and everyone was slightly confused when the woman in front stepped over to Dumbledore and shuck his hand. As the Whispers got louder and louder, Dumbledore called for silence, which he received straight away.

In a soft voice that all could here, the elderly wizard turned back to address the blonde woman, who had a single eyebrow rose at the spectacle.

"Tsunade, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. You and your students are more then welcome at Hogwarts. However, I feel I should inform you that it is a tradition that visiting schools perform something on official entrance, which represents their school. As it is your first time competing I will permit you to do so now."

The blonde woman, now identified as Tsunade, just looked at him with a blank expression before it turned into a small frown.

"My students are not a circus, and neither should they be treated as such."

Her voice had a surprising amount of steel in it, seeming to hold just as much weight as Dumbledore's soft words. None missed the slight wince that crossed the old headmasters face, as if he had been physically hit by her words, or the slightly cautious way he spoke to reply. For anyone that had ever heard of the man and everything he had done, it came as a little bit of a shock to see him actually afraid.

"I understand what you are saying, but it is tradition…"

After several tense seconds in which the two just stared at each other, the blonde headmistress finally let out a tired sigh.

"Fine, if it's required."

Turning to face the students, her eyes locked on the blonde boy at the front of the group.

"Naruto, do something."

All those in the room sweat dropped at her words as the image of the cold and serious woman disappeared into thin air.

The boy, now known as Naruto, lost the blank look on his face and pouted in a way that seemed to effect all the females in the room at her words.

"Like what?"

"I don't care, just do something so we can get this over with, I need a drink and I can't until you do something."

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much this wouldn't be a problem, Granny."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME BRAT!"

At the blonde boys words he was hit in the face and sent flying to the other end of the Great Hall only to stop when he hit the wall, leaving a large dent, where he stayed for a few seconds before falling to the ground with a dull thump and twitched slightly but otherwise didn't move.

Tsunade found herself surrounded by a sea of shock filled eyes as the entire room turned back towards her, even Dumbledore looking shocked at her actions. The hall was completely silent as they looked at the apparently super strong woman, who showed no singe of sending one of her students flying into a wall. In fact, the only ones that seemed to not be surprised by her action were the people she had arrived with.

Professor McGonagall, being the first to get over her shock, stood from the table and quickly ran to the boy, sending a disgusted look at Tsunade as she passed. But before getting half way there she, along with everyone else in the room apart from the students and teachers the boy had come with, where yet again left speechless.

The blonde boy, who they had all assumed to be gravely injured and unconscious, started to laugh loudly. Turning over so he was on his back and looking at the ceiling. Naruto sat up and turned a huge grin that seemed to spread across his entire face towards Tsunade, completely ignoring the shocked people around him.

"That enough of a show Granny, or do you want to throw me of one of the towers as well? I saw them on the way in, you could probably get a good spin on me."

"Don't tempt me brat! Get your ass back over here before I kick it! You still need to do _something_."

Sticking his tongue out at his fellow blonde, Naruto leaned back and jumped to his feet. He was about to run back over to his group, before an odd look crossed his face. It was only there for second though before being replaced by a small smirk and he stopped half way up the hall.

"Do something huh? I think I know what to do..."

With a sharp flick of the wrist a wand shot out of the blonde's right sleeve and into his waiting hand.

Before anyone could comment, he made several fast movements and the end of his wand lit up with a deep red light and a strange, almost smoke like energy started to flow out of it. Within seconds a large cloud of the red smoke had gathered above his head before, with a single stream still connecting it to the wand, Naruto gave another jerk of his wrist and the smoke started to shape itself. When it was finished, everyone in the Great Hall, both those from Hogwarts and the other two schools, had their eyes widen in amazement.

The red smoke had taken the form of a giant fox head, with long, almost rabbit like ears, two balls of fire for the eyes with black smoke outlining them. It seemed to look around the room for a moment, before without warning it shot up towards the roof and started to fly around the Great Hall, a trail of vapour following behind it. After circling the room twice, the disembodied fox head made a sharp turn and dived down to the ground, pulling up at the last moment and charging towards the blonde teens back.

Just as it was about to crash into Naruto, the fox's mouth opened wide, the air suddenly echoing with a deep, guttural roar, and slammed its mouth closed around the whiskered blonde in one bite, only to explode a moment later in a flash of light.

When the last of the smoke cleared, it was to the sight of a still smirking Naruto, his wand nowhere to be seen, without a scratch on him. For a moment everything was silent, no one knowing how to react after seeing such a display of magic from the unknown blonde. But the moment was soon broken when the smirk was replaced by a smile.

His smile back in place, Naruto ignored the looks he was being given and quickly ran back to the head table, stopping where he had been standing before Tsunade punched him across the room.

With the boy back in place Tsunade gave him a small nod, before turning back to Dumbledore, only to find him staring from her, to Naruto and then back to her in a slight daze.

"What?"

After a moment the beared wizard shook his head and gave her a gentle smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all, though I feel I should warn you that alcohol of any kind is prohibited on school grounds, outside of the holidays."

"WHAT!"

At his word Naruto burst out laughing yet again along with the others that stood with him, though a lot more quietly, only to stop when he was forced to duck another punch from his angry headmistress.

"Shut it brat, or I really will throw you off a tower next!"

After things started to calm down, Dumbledore stood from his chair and addressed the room, but was stopped when Tsunade muttered something in his ear, seeming to send a look towards the old man stood next to her.

"I see, thank you for telling me. Everyone, before I say anything else I have an announcement, for the remainder of the year. If a toad is found in any girls dormitory or bathrooms, it is to be stunned and brought to Lady Tsunade straight away. Now, as you-"

XXX

Tuning out what was being said, Harry turned to face Hermione with a confused expression on his face.

"What school are they from? I thought you said that only Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons competed for the cup?"

"They do, in past tournaments they were the only ones to compete. Do you know who they are Ron…Ron?"

Turning to their red headed friend, both Harry and Hermione were shocked to see that he had turned deadly pale, his eyes fixed on the metal headbands, which the two only just noticed were there, that each of the students from the mystery school were wearing. When they got no response after shaking him they turned to Fed and George, only to see they were the same. Looking around the room they noticed that quite a few of the students were the same, along with several teachers.

Getting worried about his friend, Harry was about to ask one of the Professors for help when they heard Ron whisper two words under his breath, as if afraid to actually speak them.

"…War Wizards…"

Hearing a slight gasp from Hermione, Harry turned his attention back to her and waited for an explanation.

"I've read about them, people that had their magical core activate early, or some other reason, are sent to a special school on an island somewhere near Japan. No one knows where it is because it's surrounded by wards and spells to keep it hidden."

Harry got a slightly confused look on his face from her explanation.

"If that's all, then why are so many people scared?"

"You don't understand Harry, it's not like a normal school. To compare The Elemental Academy to other wizard schools is like comparing a Muggle school to an army basecamp!"

Harry got the feeling that if she wasn't worried about something, Hermione would be lecturing him about how he should read more when he kept the confused look on his face.

"Harry they train them from the moment they arrive to become the ultimate soldiers! In some cases it has been theorised that they lose their emotions completely after going through the training. The nickname 'War Wizard' is literal, they train them to fight _wars_. Their actual title is Mage, but the term War Wizard became popular in more recent years, and are _the_ most powerful Witches and Wizards in the world! If a dark wizard gets to powerful, like 'You Know Who', they send them in to kill the wizard, along with_ anyone_ and _everyone_ connected to them. Their trained to never take a prisoner unless it's for information. The only reason they didn't join the fight with 'You Know Who' was because the ministry was reluctant to use then, they are completely out of their jurisdiction and have no influence over them."

Starting to understand why so many people were looking scare, Harry had just one more question.

"But Hermione, we're not at war anymore, why are they still being trained for it, I mean, what do they do if there are no wars to fight?"

"They hire themselves out as mercenaries to the different Ministry of Magic around the world, working as either Hit Wizards or Auror's. Plus, just because we're not at war at the moment doesn't mean other countries aren't, Africa has been in a power struggle for the last seven years, not to mention Poland and Mexico. There is _always_ a war to fight Harry…"

Taking a moment to consider the new and disturbing information Hermione had just given him, Harry shook his head to refocus on their current conversation.

"But why would they joint the Triwizard cup?"

"I don't know…maybe Dumbledore invited them, you know how he is. He probably wants to set up some kind of relationship with them. From what I read this might be the first time a student has left the island before graduating. Normally they stay until they graduate at seventeen and aren't allowed to leave."

"Actually you're only partly right, we are sent out on assignments in our last two years of training for field experience, and there is no age limit on when we graduate."

Both Harry and Hermione, along with almost the entire Gryffindor table, turned to face the speaker only to find the same boy that had been thrown into the wall minutes before, smiling at them in the empty seat next to Hermione. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't realise Dumbledore had finished his speech.

Along with Naruto were the others students from his school, spaced out in random places along the Gryffindor table. Looking around, they also saw that the girls from Beauxbatons had seated themselves between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, while the Durmstrang boys had sat at the Slytherin table.

At seeing the small group so close, Ron let out a small scream, but quickly tried to cover it up with a cough while making sure to look at everything but the seven black clad teens.

"So when's the food get here, I'm starving!"

As soon as the words left his lips the table was filled with different kinds of food, from roast chicken to smoked salmon, all of which looked delicious. There was even some plates of food that they didn't recognise, like bowls of some kind of soup which, after seeing Naruto's face light up before he started to shovel it in at a alarming pace, they realise was for their 'guests'.

Now that they were seeing him up close, they realised that Naruto really did look younger than the others that he came with, at 5'3 he was a head shorter then Harry and could easily pass off as an eleven year old at a desistance, but close up it was hard to tell. He seemed to just have one of those faces, it looked both young and old at the same time, but the thing that really stood out were his eyes, even while he was smiling they held a sharpness to them that couldn't belong to kid. Then again, if nothing else he defiantly acted, and ate, like an excited child. It amazed them that he could eat so much of the soup like food so fast without throwing up.

When he was done, which equalled 15 bowls of whatever it was he had been eating, the blonde let out a sigh, placed his hands behind his head and grinded.

"Ramen, food of the gods, I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki."

Being the first to get over his shock at the large pile of empty bowls, Harry reach around Hermione to take the offered hand.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Really? Good for you, so what is there to do around here?"

Harry found himself stunned for a moment, no one had ever acted like that when they heard his name, not even Hermione. Naruto didn't even look at his scar!

When he got over his shock, Harry started telling him about all the different things they could do at the castle, like Quiddich and the trips to Hogsmeade. After a while Hermione joined the conversation and before they know it the feast had ended and they were being lead out of the hall to the dormitories.

After a quick goodbye to the short blonde boy they made their way to Gryffindor tower with the others.

Looking to Hermione as they walked Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"He didn't seem so bad, I think you all just over reacted."

"Maybe…I guess you're right, Naruto seems normal enough, if a little…hyper."

XXX

**Let me know what you think :)**

**R&R :)**


	2. Making Friends

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 2- Making Friends

The next day found Harry, Ron, Hermione and their fellow Gryffindor's in Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Normally they would have the lesson with just the two houses but since the students form the other school were there they were joined by at least one of the students from the other schools.

As it was they had one of the boys from Durmstrang.

It was 10 minutes into the lesson and they could all see McGonagall getting more and more annoyed about something as she stood silently at the front of the class. Finally reaching her limit, letting out a deep sigh, she was about to start the lesson only to pause when they heard the door at the back of the class open and saw Naruto walking in, smiling at them all.

"Mr Uzumaki, I hope you have a _very_ good reason why you are late to my class."

"Got lost on the road of life, and the corridors, and on the stairs…mostly the stairs…ok there is no road of life but there is a fuck load of stairs, and they kept moving!"

"…just sit down so I can start my lesson."

With his smile still in place, Naruto took the empty seat at the table in front of wear Harry and the others, oblivious to the strange stares he was getting until he looked around, and turned to face them with a confused expression.

"Have I got something on my face or something? Because normally when people look at me like that there's something on my face, or I did something stupid…or both…then there was this on time involving a potato and a rubber duck, even I don't know what was going on there."

Deciding to voice what everyone was thinking before McGonagall finished what she was writing on the bored, and making an effort to ignore most of what he had already said, Hermione leaned forwards so Naruto could hear her.

"Why are you in a fourth year class?"

"…I don't get it?"

"Well were you moved forward or something?"

"No, why? Were you?"

"No, I mean aren't you too young to be a forth year?"

At her words Naruto lost the smile from his face, before relying in a deadpan voice.

"I'm 15…"

Before anyone could comment McGonagall turned around to address the class.

"Right, now I know that it is still early in the school year and with the tournament we are all very excited, but that is no excuse for being lazy. I expect you all to perform at your best. With that in mind, today we will be changing branches...into swords."

At her words the room broke out into excited whispers.

"Quite…now I know you must all be very excited but I will warn you now, anyone caught messing around or doing something dangerous with be out of my classroom faster then you can say Transfiguration, do I make myself clear."

After a chorus of yes, McGonagall took out her wand and, while pointing it at the branch on her table, said the words to the spell clearly so all could hear.

"_Ectus Pasium"_

As they watched the branch moulded itself into a beautiful two handed sword with the blade being almost 3 ½ foot long, with the handle decorated in sapphires.

After giving it a cursory glance to make sure it was right, McGonagall turned to the class.

"It is important that when you cast the spell, you have a clear picture of what you want the sword to look like, if you try and do it without a clear picture it won't work, understood? Good, now take out your wands, but don't start yet, I want you all to think carefully about what you want your sword to look like before you attempt the spell."

After about 5 minutes had passed, the boy from Durmstrang, whose name no one could remember, made an attempt.

"_Ectus Pasium!"_

Luckily, even with his thick accent he was able to pronouns the words to the spell, and the result was the end of the branch moulding into the shape of a ruff handle.

Seeing the attempt McGonagall made her way over his table and looked it over.

"A good first attempt, try to keep the image in your head while you cast."

After getting a nod from the boy she moved back to the front of class, stopping to give advice as she went. She was just giving Hermione some pointers when she looked at the table in front of them to see Naruto staring off into space.

"Mr Uzumaki, is my lesson so boring, that you find yourself unable to even _attempt_ the spell?"

Looking back at her with a look of surprise on his face, which soon turned into an apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his head, Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Then why don't you show me what you can do, you are the only one so far that has yet to even try the spell."

Around the room several people started sniggering at Naruto for being put on the spot.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto turned back to the branch on his table and took out his wand.

"_Ectus Pasium"_

The entire class was rendered speechless when the branch on Naruto's table changed into a katana. The blade was 2 ½ foot long, and looked to be polished to perfection, with a simple rectangle for the guard and dark red material wrapped around the handle.

Walking over to inspect his work, McGonagall could find nothing wrong with it, which caused her eyes to narrow slightly as she looked to the whiskered blonde.

"Have you done this spell before?"

"At my school we are taught independently and at our own pace depending on what we are found to have the most talent in. I was found to have a talent for Transfiguration, so have been trained appropriately."

"When did you learn this spell?"

"When I was ten."

The whole class could all see the shock on her face.

"...this is a level 6 spell, why would you learn it at 10?"

"Better safe than sorry, never know when you'll need to run someone through and find yourself without a blade."

"I see... I would like to talk to you after the lesson. For now, seeing as you have finished the spell, why don't you see if you can help someone else?"

"Ok"

For the rest of the lesson Naruto went from one desk to another, helping were he could. With his help both Harry and Ron were able to make their branches into wooden swords, and Hermione had almost completed it, just needing to make it sharper. She had been reluctant at first, not liking the fact that someone was better than her, but by the end of the lesson she had calmed down.

While they worked Naruto told them about is school.

Apparently they had houses just like Hogwarts, but instead of 4 houses they had 5. Leaf, Sand, Mist, Cloud and Rock.

Another thing that was different was how they were sorted. Unlike the sorting hat they used at Hogwarts, Naruto's school placed them depending on a series of tests that were designed to show what they were best at and where they were suited to be placed. Because they are taken from a young age there was also a separate school for younger students and, when they turned 11, they would take the tests and be sorted. Apparently each house was a separate school in their own right, with one central acting as the bridge between them.

He also told them about some of the lessons that were taught. They learned the basics like potions and charms, though depending on their house apparently determined what and how much they were taught. But they also had lessons like combat drills and strategy. There were also some things he wouldn't tell them, something about it being a rule, but otherwise they had a good talk.

When the lesson was done and the rest of the students went to their next class Harry, Ron and Hermione waited just outside the door after promising to help him to his next class.

"I still can't believe he learned that spell when he was ten."

"I still can't believe he's 15."

"Oh shut up Ron, it's not his fault he's short."

"I never said it was! Come on, you were just as surprised as the rest of us. He could pass off as a twelve year old and you know it."

"Guys, can't you fight about this later, like when I'm not around to hear it."

Both Ron and Hermione shot each other dark looks before turning away at the same time, much to Harry's amusement.

A few minutes later Naruto walked out, his usual smile in place, and as they started walking Hermione turned to the short blonde.

"So, what did she want to talk to you about?"

"She said that if I agree to be her teaching assistant in class she'll give me extra lessons on the weekends so I don't go rusty."

"You're so lucky! I'd do anything to get extra classes!"

They continued on like this for the rest of the walk, discussing what he might learn in his extra lessons. After dropping him off at his Charms lesson they made there way down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

XXX

When it was time for lunch, Harry and Ron made their way down to the Great Hall after yet another _gripping_ Divination lesson with Professor Trelawny, why they stayed in that class was beyond him. All she ever did was predict his death. Looking into crystal balls, he was going to die, reading tea leafs, he was going to die, reading tarot cards…what a surprise, he was going to die.

Ever since they first started taking Divination that was all she was ever able to do, and the fact he was standing in front of her still was all the proof needed to say she was a fake. The only time she had ever been right was about Wormtail last year, and she didn't even remember it!

They met up with Hermione at the doors to the hall and together made their way to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, only to find Naruto already there eating. Form what they could see of the empty bowls piled on the table around him, he was already on his 8th bowl of the soup he had called 'ramen'.

From what they had seen last night at the feast he wouldn't hear anything they said to him while he was eating, so decided to wait and talk to him when he was done.

At least they would have if not for a particularly arrogant Malfoy making his way over to them with a larger them normal smirk on his face. On both sides of him Crab and Goyle stood like body guards, their usual their clueless looks on their faces. It wasn't until a few feet away that they saw way he looked so smug.

Victor Krum was walking a few steps behind him, the scowl on his face telling all that saw it he didn't really want to be around the younger boy.

"Hey Potter, I thought I'd come and introduce you to my new friend, I'm sure you know him."

They could practically hear Ron clenching his hands under the table as he looked at Malfoy. They knew he was trying to goad them, but decided it was best to try and ignore him. For the next few minutes they did there best to tune out what he was saying and eat their lunch, at least until Malfoy, having enough of being ignored, turned his attention to Hermione.

"Farther says he can get me tryouts for an international team by the end of the year, not that a Mudblood like you could understand the importance of Quiddich."

The world seemed to go into slow motion as the words left his mouth, all those that heard the arrogant teens words stopping what they were doing to glare at him for using such a word. The air was getting tenser by the second, Harry and Ron both clenching their wands under the table while Malfoy and his goons reached for their own, both sides waiting for the other to make the first move.

The only thing is that neither of them did.

One minutes Harry and Ron were about to cures the stuck up prick, maybe get Crab and Goyle for good measure, and the next he was on his back after being thrown ten feet from where he had been standing. Then before Malfoy even had time to regain his senses, large boils started to erupt from his face, oozing neon green slime that smelled of rotten eggs. The smell was so strong that they could actually smell it even with the new distance between them.

The entire great hall fell silent as they saw the culprit stand from their seat, slowly making his way over to where Malfoy was crouched on the floor on his hands and knees, the ooze coming out so fast it started to pool on the floor.

Kneeling down next to him Naruto, with a surprisingly blank expression on his normally cheerful face, spoke in a quite voice that was barley above a whisper yet still carried around the hall for all to hear, and he held the point of his wand to the teen's throat.

"If you ever say that word near me or any of my friends again, I will rip out your voice box with my bare hands, and we will see first-hand just how _pure_ your blood is, do I make myself clear?"

Without waiting for an answer Naruto turned his back to Malfoy and walked back to the table. The eyes of the entire hall were on him as he sat back down, let out a sigh, and started eating again like nothing had happened. No one noticed Crab and Goyle carrying Malfoy to the hospital wing, or that Krum was pocketing his own wand after getting ready to cures the blonde Slytherin himself, as he made his way back to the Slytherin table where the rest of the Durmstrang students were sat.

After a few minutes of watching him everyone went back to talking to their friends and eating their lunch, though he would get the odd look every now and then from the people closest to him.

When he finished his 19th bowl, Naruto put his hands behind his head and leaned back, not realising he was on a bench and fell off. With his legs in the air and a smile on his face, the whiskered blonde let out a laugh and turned to Harry, seeing that he was looking at him with an odd expression on his face.

"What?"

"What was that with Malfoy?"

"Depends, who the hell is Malfoy?"

"The guy you just cursed."

"Oh, what about him?"

Deciding to make himself heard, Ron leaned forward and spoke in little more than a whisper.

"Why did you go all crazy on him?"

At the redheads words Naruto got back on the bench, a small frown on his face.

"At my school racism is strongly discouraged, and has led to punishments. You have to understand, at The Elemental Academy we take people of all races, both magical and not. In fact most of the students have mixed heritages with 'Magical Creatures' as you British call them. We take those that activate their magical cores too early, which is most common in children of mixed magical heritage."

That definitely got Hermione's attention, her need to learn kicking in.

"Really, can you tell us some of the people you have met?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well there are Veela, Succubus and Sirens, those are the main species that are only female, so any female children they have are the same but can also have magic. There are also a few families that have ancestor's that breed with different types of 'Demons', that have a tendency to have odd powers pop up every other generation or so. We also have half Goblins, Giants and Elves along with several hereditary Werewolves and Vampires. Then there are students that are born with extra abilities like Elementals, Metaphors, Empathy, Speakers, etc…"

At the end of the list Harry, Ron and Hermione had their mouths open in slight shock. While they didn't care about people with mixed blood, they did live in a country where the government apparently did. There were several laws in place to heavily restrict those with mixed magical heritage, mostly put in place by the more influential 'pureblood' families.

Being the first to get over her shock, Hermione put the piece of buttered bread she was about to eat back down on her plate, the full reality of just how rotten Britain really was hitting the three at once. Then another idea came to her mind, and the bushy haired girl found herself locking eyes with Naruto again.

"That's…a lot of different races. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what about you?"

In response to her question, the blonde just smirked, and tapped the side of his nose.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you'll just have to wait and find out."

XXX

The last lesson they had that day was double Potions with Slytherin, and to say Snape was in a bad mood was like saying Hagrid thought anything that was dangerous was cute and misunderstood.

Malfoy was still in the hospital wing, apparently whatever Naruto had cured him with was resistant to everything Madam Pomfrey had tried so far, not that she was trying that hard after being told what happened, and the minute he stepped through the door with Harry, Ron and Hermione, the greasy haired man pounced.

"Uzumaki, what is the necessary length of time needed for a Polyjuice Potion to fully mature?"

"A month, or to be more precise one full moon cycle."

"What is the name of a rare Potion, that is said to be the most difficult to brew and has the effect of bringing good luck to anyone that drinks it?"

"Felix Felicis, aka Liquid Luck."

"…What potion that, when ingested, puts a living being into a sleep so deep that it gives the impression of death?"

"Draught of Living Death"

"…What is a bezoar use for and does it have any other properties?"

"Mainly as an antidote for most poisons, but what few know is that if you crush it into a fine powder, boil it in the blood of a Peruvian Poison Spitting Dragon and leave it in the sun for three hours, twenty two minutes and seven seconds exactly it creates a lethal poison that has yet to have a cure found. It is also considered a delicacy by both Goblins and House Elves and is normally cooked for celebrations."

After that Snape sent him a look that could melt a cauldron, turned to the bored at the front of the class and started the lesson.

Throughout the two hours they had for Potions the greasy haired Potions Master would fire random questions at Naruto, most of which he was able to answer with disturbing detail. By the end of the lesson they could practically see smoke coming out of Snape's ears.

The second they were out the door both Ron and Harry burst out laughing, causing Hermione to role her eyes at them while hiding her own smile by looking away.

Turning to grin at their new friend Ron, patted the blonde on the back.

"So you're like, a Potions Master or something?"

"Hell no, I hardly know anything about it, that's more Mists area of expertise."

Getting curios about what he meant by Mist, Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"But those questions he asked were high level, if you don't know much about Potions then how could you answer them? And what do you mean 'Mist'?"

"Remember my school is different from yours. We learn what will help us in a fight or on a mission…how best to incapacitate an opponent. It just so happened that the things he asked me about are the basics for us. How to spot Polyjuice Potion so you can find an imposter, how to smell when someone added Draught of Living Death or any other poison into your drink and other things like that. In fact, I carry a vile of that poison I was talking about on me at all times just in case I need to use it, it called 'Venomous Vale'."

Reaching into an inside pocket, Naruto pulled out a small glass vile with a strange, bubbling purple liquid inside it before putting it back.

To say they were stunned was an understatement, they knew what Naruto was, but hearing him say that, and the fact he apparently carried an incurable poison around with him all the time, made it suddenly seem a lot more real.

They didn't talk for a few minutes after that as they walked into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. But by the time Naruto was done with his 20th bowl of ramen the tension that had settle between the group was gone, and Hermione asked him about Mist again, not getting an answer the last time.

"I told you about how we have 5 houses; Leaf, Sand, Mist, Rock and Cloud and how we are put in them depending on our skills. Well, Mist are the field medic and/or poisons experts. They take advanced classes in both Potions and Medical Magic."

When he finished his explanation, Naruto pointed over the pink haired girl that had been in the group he came with, sitting on her own while making notes in a small notebook while she eat her dinner. They also saw the metal plate on her headband with four wavy lines engraved into it.

"…I guess that makes sense, what about the over houses."

"Well, Rock are the muscle or 'heavy hitters' if you will. They learn loud and powerful spells, you could call them grunts I guess, they aren't stupid, far from it, but they focus more on overwhelming an opponent. They are the power and distraction specialists, draw the attention of the enemy to them by being loud and eye-catching, while someone else goes behind them and stabs the knife in their back. They also learn defensive spells."

This time he pointed over to the teen with the bowl shaped haircut and large eyebrows, who seemed to be having a conversation with several Gryffindor's at the far end of the table, and the large boy, who was happily eating without a care in the world. Instead of wearing his headband on his head, the boy with the bowl haircut had it worn around his waist like a belt. Both the metal plates were engraved with a generic rock.

"Then there is Cloud, the complete opposite of Rock. They are trained in speed, stealth and accuracy. Quick spells that they can use to take out an opponent, they normally take on assassinations and information gathering. In and out before you know they're there."

They followed Naruto's finger and were surprised to see him pointing at the blind boy with long hair, who was calmly eating his food with a slow grace that made him stand out slightly from those around him, and the wild looking teen who was ripping meat of all kinds off of bones with his bare hands and teeth. The metal pates covering their foreheads engraved with the ruff image of a cloud.

"Then you have Sand, which is basically Research and Strategy; they don't really take combat lessons except the basics, and most aren't deployed into the field. For the most part they make battle plans and research spell theory and Magic Lore. They stay away from the main fighting unless it's completely necessary. Don't get me wrong, they are good fighters, but instead of hitting you with a spell they'll find a way to use the things around them, or your own against you, or even trap you."

They followed his finger to the bored looking teen with the pineapple-like hair. He was just staring up at the roof with a blank expression on his face.

The three Gryffindor's were slightly surprised that Naruto had kept a serious expression on his face throughout the whole explanation. It wasn't until a moment later that Hermione realized he had missed something out.

"What about Leaf, what do they specialise in?"

"They don't, at least not as a whole. Leaf are the odd ones out, they don't fit in any of the other houses, their somewhere in-between Rock and Cloud, trained to be last resorts and leaders."

"Leaders?"

"Yeah you see when we finish our education we are put in teams made up of students from each house to make it balanced, though in some cases specialised teams are created. Leaf are trained in the basics of most subjects, but not to the extent of the others. They train in a specialty of their choice and what is determined to be the most suited to them, along with leadership. The teams are made with people that are know to get along and will make an efficient team."

"What house are you in?"

The only answer they got was a smile, and Naruto pointing at the metal plat tied to his forehead. It was the first time they actually got a good look at it and saw that engraved in the metal was a leaf. His smile turned to a grin as he stood and left them sat at the table, slightly shocked looks on their faces.

XXX

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**As far as I know the spell **_**Ectus Pasium**___**is of my own creation, but just in case I read it somewhere and didn't realize I apologise. Also, just so you know, I literally made up the two words, they are not from any langue I know.**

**I had a review that brought up a point that I would like to address. Someone asked if I was making Naruto bipolar. In a way that is right. His moods changes will be explained later on in the story so don't worry :)**

**R&R :) **


	3. New Prankster in Town

**Just to clear something up, in this fic there are no 'part Veela' only full blooded. The reason for this is that I don't remember anything about if there are male Veela or not, so decided that in this fic, if a Veela, or any of the others mentioned in the last chapter give birth to a girl, it will be the same species.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing ****:(**

XXX

Chapter 3- New Prankster in Town

As they sat waiting for Moody to arrive, Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with the rest of the class, were sending looks over to boy with the bowl shaped haircut sat at the table to their right. It was the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class that they were going to have with the rumoured 'Mad eye Moody'. This would have been nerve raking enough without the boy that, according to Naruto, was a 'powerhouse'.

Normally they would only have this lesson with Hufflepuff, but now they also had the Boy from the Elemental Academy and a girl from Beauxbaton's. Then there was the fact that he wouldn't stop smiling, and he seemed to be shaking with excitement, which only seemed to annoy several of the other students.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The sudden shout made almost everyone in the classroom jump, the only exception being the bowl haired boy, and they all watched with wide eyes as Moody limped to the front of the class, a small smirk on his lips at their reactions.

"Right you lot, you know who I am so I don't see any point on telling you, and for those that don't pick up a bloody books you dunderheads! I am hear for one reason and one reason only, to help prepare you for the future. Danger is around every corner, hiding in plain sight just waiting for you to let your guard down to attack! I will be starting on an explanation on the 'Three Unforgivable's', the Cruciatus curse, the Imperius curse and finally…the Killing curse. These three curse were the favourites of Voldemort and- STOP THAT BLOODY FLINCHING, ITS JUST A NAME!"

The last part was yelled the moment most of the class gave an involuntary jerk at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"…as I was saying these three curses were the favourites of Voldemort and his followers, some more than others…to start of this lesson I will be performing the Imperius cures on each of you to give you an idea of what it feels like. After that I will be teaching you how to break out of it. And before any of you spineless dunderheads starts complaining, I have permission from both the Headmaster and the Ministry to do this, NOW GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND FORM A LINE!"

Despite the fact that they were now even less sure of Moody's mental state, all of the students quickly formed a line and waited their turn. They watched as Dean Thomas was made to do a handstand, and as Seamus started howling like a wolf. The girl from Beauxbaton's was forced to do a ballet dance, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Ron and Hermione kissing.

Before long it came down to the last two students, Harry and the boy with the bowl haircut, and Harry was the only one up to that point that was able to show even the slightest bit of resistance. This was proven when instead of jumping onto a table, like the sweet voice inside his head was telling him to, he ended up trying to both jump and not jump at the same time and end up on the floor.

After nodding his head at Harry for his effort, and yelling at the class for not being able to do the same, the crazy eyed ex-Auror turned his attention to the last in the class.

"What the hell are you smiling about boy, it's your turn, what's your name anyway?"

Still shaking from excitement, the boy suddenly stood up straight and gave Moody a solute.

"My name is Rock Lee sir, and I am smiling because of I excited to have a chance to prove my Flames of Youth, sir! It is an honour to meet you, Sir!"

Everyone stared at the now named Lee as if he was insane, even Moody.

"And they say I'm mad…you the War Wizard boy, aren't yeah? I've worked with your sort before, good people, knew their stuff. One once explained what those headbands you all wear are to me, if I remember right, Rock are the frontal assault and powerhouses, correct?"

Lee nodded his head enthusiastically, before giving another solute.

"That is correct, my house is trained for straight combat and while I am not able to casted spells, I am familiar with many including the Imperius curse!"

"…did you just say you couldn't actually casted spells?"

Moody wasn't the only on that seemed to be in shock at this announcement. War Wizards were chosen because they either activated their cores earlier then they should or had stronger ones, the idea that this boy couldn't use spells didn't make any sense.

"That is correct, sir. Due to a genetic abnormality from birth, while my body does have a working Magical core, I am unable to use spells."

"Then what the hell can you do?"

This came from Seamus, and was met with murmurs of agreement from the rest of the class.

Seeming to think about it for a moment, Lee nodded to himself before walking over to the stone wall on his right and getting into what looked like a martial arts stance of some kind.

"While I am not able to use spells, I am able to use one of a Mages less know techniques called 'Enhancement', to an above average degree. By channelling my magic around my body, I am able to increase both my strength and speed, allowing me to do things like this…HA!"

Thrusting his hand forward, all of the students, and Moody, were left slack jawed when the wall exploded.

Nodding to himself, Lee turned around to face the class, before giving a low bow.

XXX

"So let me get this straight, even through your in Gryffindor, the supposed complete opposite of Slytherin, everyone still thought you were the one that opened this 'Chamber of Secrets', just because you can talk to snakes?"

The look on Naruto's face at this point told them just how stupid he found this.

It was early in the morning and they were sat at the edge of the black lake, soaking up what little sunlight there was while enjoying the fact that it was a weekend. Off in the distance they could all hear the sound of creatures in the forbidden forest, things couldn't be identified could be heard running through the trees, howling at the sky.

They had been telling Naruto about their first two years at Hogwarts, not that it was a big secret. He seemed to find it both funny and slightly disturbing that a teacher had been the one behind it all in their first year. From what he had told them, teachers were highly respected at his school and for one to betray Hogwarts was unspeakable to him. He also found their storeys about Lockheart hilarious, especially the whole fairy fiasco.

This had also led to Hermione asking about his teachers, and what they learned was more than a little surprising. It turned out not only did the Elemental Academy take in students of any and all magical heritage, they also had teachers from different races as well. This included Goblins, Centaurs and even several different races of Elves.

They had just finished telling him what Harry had found when he got to the chamber and how he had fought a basilisk, which seemed to impress the blonde.

"Pretty much, Parseltongue is looked at as being a sign of a dark wizard in Britain."

At that Naruto got a surprised look on his face.

"Really, is that all Speakers, or just Snake Tongues?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione could only send each other confused looks at his words, until Hermione decided to speak their confusion.

"What do you mean by 'Speakers'?"

"I mean wizards and witches that have the ability to talk with animals, Aka, Speakers."

Still confused Harry learned over slightly to look at Naruto around Ron.

"But I thought it was only snakes."

"Not at all, being a Speaker is the same as any other natural magic, though it is more of a hereditary ability then something like a being a Metamorph. Each person can only talk to one animal, like snakes, I even know someone that can talk to skunks, nice guy, even if he needs to work on his hygiene a little. Even I'm a Speaker…"

Her curiosity peeked, Hermione looked up from the parchment she had been using to write Naruto's explanation about Speakers on, that they only just realised she had, and met the blondes eyes.

"How many different Speakers do you know, and what can you speak with?"

"Hmm, well there's the skunk guy I mentioned, a girl that can speak to pigeons, a family that can speak with dogs, it's a pretty common thing at my school. As for me, I can speak to foxes."

They continued talking about random things from that point on, lessons, teachers, the tournament. The sun was high in the sky by this point, signalling that it was midday. They were heading to the great hall for lunch when they were halted in their steps by a musical voice behind them.

"Excusez moi, could you 'elp me? I zeem to be lost, can you show me to ze Great 'all?"

Turning to see who it was both Harry and Ron froze at the sight of what must have been the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. She was wearing the Beauxbatons form fitting sky blue uniform, her long, silvery blonde hair falling down her back, shinning slightly as the sunlight hit it. Her skin was soft and creamy white, and her eyes looked almost exactly the same shade of blue as Naruto's.

For some reason they couldn't take their eyes off her, at least not until they felt a sharp pain at the back of their heads courtesy of Naruto slapping them.

"Dudes, learn some self control."

Turning back to the girl Naruto smiled, which for some reason she gave him a slightly surprised look for.

"_I apologise for my friends, my name is Naruto. We were just making our way to the Great Hall, so if you like you are welcome to join us_."

If she was surprised before, the girl was in full blown shock after hearing Naruto talking to her in perfect French. After taking a moment to recompose herself, Fleur responded, a small smile on her face.

"_Thank you, that would be great, my name is Fleur,_ _Fleur Delacour. My I just say your French is remarkable_."

"_Thank you, it is required at my school that we learn as many language's as possible._"

After explaining that Fleur would be coming with them they started to make their way to Great Hall again, Harry and Ron still in a bit of a daze, while Hermione wore a slightly annoyed look on her face. As they walked Fleur, unnoticed by the others, kept sending sideways glances at her fellow blonde out of the corner of her eye.

The reason she had been surprised when he had first talked to her wasn't because of the fact he had spoken fluent French, though that was a surprise. No the reason was that unlike his friends, this 'Naruto' didn't stare at her.

It was something she had long ago accepted about herself, being Veela meant that she was beautiful, not that she minded that, but because of the allure that radiated off her body it was hard to speak with boys, and some girls. She did the best she could to control it, keep it as low as possible, but it still had an effect on people sometimes.

But for whatever reason, not him.

Fleur's grandmother had told her about how some men could be immune to the allure of a Veela, that it didn't affect them as bad, or in some cases at all. But it was so rare she had given up hope of finding someone like that. Could this Naruto be one of them?

When they finally got to the Great Hall, instead of moving to sit on the Ravenclaw table with her fellow Beauxbatons, Fleur followed the four younger students to the Gryffindor table. She could feel the eyes of her friend on her, along with what must have been most of the hall. She also saw out of the corner of her eye several of her friends about to get but to follow her, but with a small shake of her head, they quietly sat back down, keeping an eye on her from the Ravenclaw table just in case.

The reason she had stopped them was because she wanted more time to talk to Naruto before she told her friends that he might be immune to the allure, especially seeing as several of them were also Veela. If it turned out that the small blonde really was immune, he would become very popular very fast with a lot of girls.

As she took the seat next to Naruto, and watched in bewilderment as he started to devour bowl after bowl of some kind of soup, the silvery blonde haired teen's attention was brought to the only girl in the little group.

"Don't worry, you get used to it after a day or two."

Turing to the brown haired girl eating a sandwich to her left, Fleur raised one of her delicate blonde eyebrows.

"You mean 'e alwayz eat'z like zis?"

"Well, we only met a few days ago but from what I can tell yeah. He probably isn't going to talk for the next few minutes…I'm Hermione by the way."

With a small smile on her face Fleur took the offered hand and shook.

"Fleur"

"Nice to meet you, this is Harry and Ron."

Looking to the two boys sat next to Hermione, Fleur saw that the glazed look they had had in their eyes was still there, but from the looks of it they were both trying to fight her allure. Smiling to herself she started eating, ignoring the stares she was getting from more or less every boy in the Great Hall, but after a few minutes of boys drawling at her, she couldn't help the frown that crossed her lips.

"I can't believe zat 'un 11 year old showz more restraint zen any one else."

At her words Naruto, stopped eating, something that in itself was amazing, and turned to the blonde next to him. They could all see the twitch in his eye.

"What did you say?"

Not noticing the warning signs, Fleur answered him without a second thought.

"I zaid I can't believe zat an 11 year old showz more restraint zen any one else."

Nodding his head to himself, Naruto put down his bowl and, to the surprise of everyone there, stood on top of the table.

"Attention, attention everyone!"

When he was sure everyone was looking at him, Naruto continued.

"Thank you, I would just like to take this moment to say that I'M FUCKING 15, NOT 11, NOT 12! I'M JUST SHORT FOR MY AGE! That will be all."

As he climbed back down from the table the eyes of everyone in the hall were fixed on him.

Paying them no attention, Naruto let out a breath, smile to himself, and started eating again as if nothing had happened. The look on Fleur's face at his outburst was enough to cause the three Gryffindor's to chuckle.

"Don't worry, we were just as surprised as you. He showed up in our Transfiguration class and we thought he was lost, or moved ahead."

Nodding her head in gratitude to Hermione for putting her mind at ease, Fleur turned back to her food.

10 minutes later, when everyone had gotten back to normal after Naruto's announcement, said blonde put down his 20th bowl and sighed in content.

"Got to love ramen, so Fleur, are you entering or just a spectator?"

"I am entering, I want ze chance to prove myzlef an zis is ze best way."

"Huh, I just thought it would be fun."

"What would?"

"To enter"

"But you can't, you zaid yourzelf you are only 15, you need to be 17 to enter."

"Actually you just need to be of age."

"Oui, 17"

"Oh, I see, the thing you don't know is that a Mage is of age at 12, most stay on at school until we turn 17, or at least until they finish their training, but are considered adults after our first year in our house school."

At this Fleur, Hermione, alone with the two boys that were temporally shocked out of their daze, looked at him in disbelief.

"But zat is ridicules, you could not have learned enough to survive in ze world by zen."

"We're taught more than just to survive, and most are brought in at the age of four and five so there are several years of education before that. Hell the last part of the final exam before we are sorted is to complete-"

As if realizing what he was saying Naruto stopped, eyes wide and turned to the head table where his Headmistress sat with the other two men they had come with.

"Complete what?"

Prompted Ron.

"Nothing…don't worry about it."

Realising that he didn't want to, or couldn't, talk about it Harry tried to change the subject before Ron could push the matter further, or they fell back into whatever daze they were in while around Fleur.

"So Fleur, I was wondering why I keep feeling weird, I mean it's like something keeps pulling me towards you."

Before she could answer, Fleur was interrupted by a loud laugh from Naruto.

"Well Harry, I never would have thought you to be the forward type."

Face turning right red, Harry quickly tried to say something but all that came out was a stutter, causing Naruto to laugh once again.

After a few minutes of teasing Harry, Naruto quieted down so Fleur could answer.

"Well, it iz because I am a Veela, I can control ze allure a little, but zometimes I slip up."

"Veela, you mean like those cheerleaders at the world cup?"

"Oui"

Nodding to himself, Naruto suddenly pulled out a slip of paper with strange writing on it that looked like a cross between Ancient Ruins and Japanese, before handing it to Fleur.

"Place this on your arm or something, and it will temporarily block the allure. They only last about a day, so when it wears off I'll give you another."

Eyes widening at his words, Fleur stared at it, as if trying to understand what it said.

"What iz this, 'ow doez it work?"

Raising an eyebrow at the almost begging tone the French witch was using, Naruto shrugged as he took a sip from his goblet.

"It's called a Seal, it works in a similar way to Ruins. It is also one of the hardest skills to learn at my school. There are quite a few Veela at my school, and some of them have trouble controlling their allure, so my master and I created this Seal to suppress the effects of the allure temporarily for fixed amounts of time. Took me three years to make it, and I only finished it about a month ago, and the effect lasts exactly twenty one hours and seventeen minutes."

Fleur could only stare at the small whiskered blonde with wide, amazed eyes as she pulled up her sleeve and placed the paper against her skin. It stuck to her arm as if glued, and then the black symbols started to glow blue. The effect was instant, all around the room the boys that had been starting at her shook their heads and started looking around in confusion, as if waking up from a daydream, including both Harry and Ron.

Pulling her sleeve back down, Fleur had tears in her eyes as she turned to address Naruto.

"Thank you, but why would you make zomething like this?"

"Why not? Things like the allure can be really useful in battle, I actually know one girl in Mist that's Veela, and she uses hers to calm down someone while she heals them. But at the same time it can be a big problem for both Veela and those around them, so I started working on a solution…it may also have been a self-preservation thing to though…"

"I don't understand?"

"Like I said we have several Veela at my school, along with several others with mixed magical heritage. They think because I'm small and have these whisker marks that I look cute and hug me all the time which, while I admit is not the most unpleasant thing in the world, can get really annoying. That's why I'm not effected by your allure, self-preservation lead to me having _extremely_ good self-control. One of the reasons I decided to make this seal was to make my life easier…it may have backfired slightly though…"

Looking at Naruto with knew found respect; Ron shook his head with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Dude, you are like, the luckiest guy in the world."

"Thanks...I think."

While Ron was bugging Naruto for more details about the girls at his school, Fleur found herself lost in her thoughts.

'_So he is not immune, it is even more impressive than that, he is resisting the Allure through pure will power alone_.'

If he wasn't going to be popular with the other girls from her school before, now he definitely would. Looking down to her covered arm, Fleur could barely keep the grin off of her face.

"_This 'Seal' could change the lives of every Veela in the world! I have to write a letter to mother about it as soon as possible, she will want to know._"

So lost in her thoughts, Fleur didn't notice the young blonde girl walking over to her and the others until she was taped on the shoulder. So when she turned and saw her sister standing behind her with a shy expression on her face, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, Gabriel, how are you?"

Casting a quick look at the four others sat with her sister, the young French girl lowered her head to hide the blush creeping up her face.

"_I was wondering why you were sat here, and if I could meet your new friends…_"

The smile that crossed Fleur's face at her sister's words caused several boys at the table to blush, after all even if her allure was being suppressed, she was still a very beautiful girl.

"Of course you can. Gabriel, this is Naruto, Hermione, Ron and 'Arry. Thiz iz my younger zister Gabriel."

Looking at the younger girl, Harry, Ron and Hermione were a little shocked to see that she was a miniature version of Fleur right down to her sky blue eyes, though Naruto didn't seem all that surprised. After they had said hello Fleur got up and left with her sister to sit with the other Beauxbatons, casting several looks back at Naruto as she went, and the moment she joined her school friends started talking in rapid French and pointing from the whiskered blonde to her arm.

XXX

The next morning at breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat next to Naruto with slight concern of their faces. The reason for this was that for the entire 19 minutes they had been sat there, Naruto hadn't touched any food at all, not even that ramen stuff he loved so much.

They were so worried they didn't eat anything either, trying to get him to tell them why he didn't seem to have an appetite, which they would realise a few moments later was the best decision they could have made that morning.

It started off when one of the Ravenclaw's burped and shot out a steam of bright pink bubbles into the air. Everyone was so shocked at this that they stopped eating and watched as the poor boy continued to burp, sending more and more bubbles out. Then without warning a girl over at the Hufflepuff table had her skin turn orange and her hair green.

It was like a flood gate had been released as, throughout the hall, both students and teachers were having different reactions. Some had changed colures and others were burping and coffing out everything from bubbles to confetti.

Over at the Slytherin table, they could see several of the students screaming at the top of their lungs as they rolled around on the ground trying to put out the fires that kept shooting out of their arses every time they farted.

When they looked over to the head table they could see Snape sporting a grin that was stretched across his face so tight it looked painful as he tried to force it back to normal with his bare hands. McGonagall's teeth and eyes were glowing green, Karkaroff had shrunken down to 10 inches tall and Flitwick was yelling in a deep, booming voice that sounded ridicules considering his size. Even Dumbledore was affected by whatever was happening, as he stood to try and bring order to the hall, and his voice to came out high and squeaky, as if he had been breathing helium.

Throughout all of this they all failed to notice the huge grin on Naruto's face as he tried desperately to stop himself from laughing.

After a few minutes of Dumbledore trying and failing to get everyone's attention, the aged headmaster raised his wand and waved it over the hall. As soon as he did this everything stopped, people changed back to their normal colours, stopped burping and farting and within moments everything was quite.

When he was sure it had worked, Dumbledore turned in the direction of the Weasley twins with a frown on his face, but just as he was about to address them he was stopped by the booming voice Tsunade.

"NAAARRRUUUTOOOO!"

The moment she said his name Naruto broke down into fits of laughter, narrowly dogging the flying goblet that was thrown at his head as he ran out the hall.

XXX

**I apologise for my terrible attempt at a French ascent for Flur.**

**Hope you like the chapter :)**

**R&R :)**


	4. Trust the Nose

**Just a warning, any spell I come up with myself will most likely be words that I have made up :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 4- Trust the Nose

Later that day Harry, Ron and Hermione found Naruto sat with his arms and legs crossed in the spot they had been the day before at the side of the lake, his eyes closed and a large grin on his face. He made no sign of noticing their approach but Harry had a feeling that he knew they were there, and without a word they sat down on the grass next to him.

Because it was Sunday they didn't have any classes, through there was a rather large essay that Snape had given them to finish before there next lesson that they needed to get done. The greasy haired potion master had not been happy about not being able to catch Naruto out in the lesson and had given then enough homework to make even the Slytherin in the class groan.

After about a minute had passed, Ron couldn't take the silence anymore and turned to address the seemingly sleeping blonde and was just about to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder to wake him up, only to yell in surprise when the whiskered teens hand shot up and grabbed his wrist in a firm grip as his eyes shot wide open.

The moment his realised what he was doing, and after seeing the slightly pained look on Ron's face because of the tight grip he had on his wrist, Naruto let the red headed Weasley go and gave them a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"For future reference if you need to wake me up or get my attention while I'm meditating, just tap the leaf on my headband three times, it's like a safety password. Sorry about your wrist."

Still rubbing his wrist in discomfort, Ron nodded in understanding, though he did send a nervous look at the whiskered blonde.

"Yeah no problem..."

For a minute they fell back into silence, Naruto looking at then expectantly as the three Gryffindor's sat there unsure of how to react after what had just happened. After another minute passed Hermione let out a sigh of frustration, sending an annoyed look at her two best friends.

"What exactly was all that about back in the Great Hall, what did you to everyone?"

Raising one of his eyebrows in confusion for a moment, Naruto suddenly got an understanding look on his face before throwing his head back and laughing. It took a few minutes before he was able to bring himself under control again enough for him to answer her question.

"Oh that, that was so fun! I found out where the kitchen is and how to get in from a girl I met from Hufflepuff, nice girl, cute smile, but anyway back to your question. I have a friend in Mist that knows I like pranks and he helped me make a bunch of potions before I left. I slipped a few into the food last night while the elves weren't looking."

"Why!"

The grin he gave them reminded all three of a certain pair of twins.

"Why not?"

After sharing a look with each other that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, Harry, Ron and Hermione made a silent packed to do all they could to keep the blonde from meeting Fred and George. None of them wanted to think about what would happen if they did, and weren't sure if Hogwarts could survive.

"There was a real reason though..."

Turning their attention back to the blonde, the three Gryffindor's waited for what he was going to say.

"Let me ask you something, what would have happened if I'd used poison instead potions that make you burp bubbles and fart fire?"

This question was met with three looks of shock and, after looking at them for a moment, Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Exactly, if someone like me, that doesn't even know my way around Hogwarts that well, can just walk into the kitchens and put something in the food, then what does that say about its security? Who's to say someone else can't do what I did but with something that will cause a lot more damage?"

None of them could argue with that, as much as they would have like to, the blonde was right.

XXX

The next day Harry sat in Transfiguration with Ron and Hermione as McGonagall talked them though the next stage of the _Ectus Pasium_ spell she had taught them over the last week, Naruto stood at the front of the class with her in his role as class assistant.

Since they had started learning the spell the entire class were now able to create a sword using a branch, a spell that would have normally taken them weeks to learn, but with the added help of Naruto, they had all been able to learn it in record time. Something that the usually stern Transfiguration teacher was most pleased with, not that she would show it.

"Right then, I know that you are all very proud of your success in learning the _Ectus Pasium_ spell, but that is still no reason to start slacking off. On the contrary this gives us a chance to proceed with the next stage of the spell. The words are _Ectos Pasaum_, and we are using branches the same way as before, now that you all have a good grasp of the basics of the spell I will now teach you how to create other weapons using it."

At her words excited whispers could be heard around the class at the idea of what they were about to learn and what they could do with it. At the front of the class Naruto stood with a slightly bored look on his face and they could all see him yawning behind McGonagall's back as he listened to what she was saying. But the moment she turned to look at him he stood up straight and gave her his full attention.

"Mr Uzumaki, as you seem to have a firm grasp on the spell why don't you give us a demonstration? Hopefully it will help keep you awake."

Blushing at being caught, Naruto nodded his head and walked to the desk. Without even taking a moment to compose his thoughts the blonde War Wizard in training pulled out his wand and pointed it at the branch on the table.

"_Ectos Pasaum"_

They all gasped at what they saw when the spell was complete, even McGonagall seemed impressed with the result. Lying on the table where there had previously been a branch, was a seven foot long pike with serrated edges on the blades. The wood for the shaft was a very dark, almost black brown colour and looked to have been polished to perfection, while the blades were made from an unknown black metal with blood red veins covering it that seemed to be casting a faint glow.

With his face still set in a slightly bored expression, Naruto once again pointed his wand at the spear and without a word flicked it, causing the deadly weapon to raise about a foot into the air, hover for a moment, then shoot across the room as if it had been fired from a canon and imbedded itself into the wall at the back of the room with enough force for it to sink into the stone half way up the shaft.

They all stared wide eyed at the spear, then back at the blonde who looked like he wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing, just staring off into random space. After a moment of silence Naruto realised that they were all staring at him and flashed a grin.

"Hehe, guess that was a bit much, huh?"

XXX

Later that day at lunch, Naruto and the others from his school sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron and Hermione next to him. When they had first walked into the Great Hall all eyes had moved to them, or more specifically Naruto, and had stayed like that right up until he started eating. After they were sure that nothing would happen to them everything went back to normal and they started to eat.

Unfortunately for Naruto, because of his prank Tsunade had banned him from eating ramen for the foreseeable future, and had convinced the House Elves working in the kitchen not to make it anymore, so he was forced to settle for something different.

Ever since the day before everyone had been afraid to eat, scared that he might have put something in the food again. Fred and George had been fascinated by what had happened, and have been working on a secret project. Something about not being ready to meet the person that had become their new ideal right up there with the Marauders, until they could prove themselves. Needless to say the entire school was worried about what this could mean.

The only people that hadn't been affected by the blondes prank were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Moody, who refused to eat anything he didn't prepare himself. The smug look on his face as he watched them all said a lot about what he thought of the prank, they could hear him talking about it from across the room.

Naruto was half way through a sandwich when several conversations were cut short, something that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, and when he turned around he was greeted with quite the sight. Standing in front of him was Fleur, with a small, _too_ innocent smile on her face that sent off warning bells in the blonde teens head.

"Hey Fleur…is there something I can help you with?"

Her smile only getting more pleasant by the second, Fleur grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the Great Hall without a word, Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly following them. It was about ten minutes later that Fleur dragged Naruto into an empty classroom, the others following, and it was only after Hermione came in last that a previously unseen French witch caste a Locking Charm on the door. There were eight of them, including Fleur, all looking to be around the same age, with the same silvery blonde hair and bright blue eye, leaving no doubt in their minds that all of them were Veela.

When they turned to Naruto, muttering and giggling to each other quietly, the small blonde backed up until he was pressing his back against the far wall, staring at the group of girls in front of him with wide eyes. They didn't miss the look he sent to Fleur either, as if accusing her of something. As for Harry and Ron, both Gryffindor's could only star wide eyed at the group of girls, the combined Allure almost enough to knock them out completely at such close rang.

With his hands in the air in a sign of surrender, they all saw Naruto take a big gulp before speaking.

"Look, if this is about the whole prank thing, I'm sor-"

"We wanted to azk you about those 'Zeals' zat you made, and if we could 'ave zome more."

At Fleur's words, Naruto's fear was replaced by surprise, and he took a moment to count just how many girls there were stood before him. Without a word the blonde reached into an inside pocket and pulled out a large role of seals tied together with a piece of string, having made more after he gave one to Fleur, and tossed them to the group.

The moment Fleur caught them, the other girls in the group let out excited squeals and quickly took one and applied it to themselves. They then turned to look at Harry and Ron, who right up until a second ago had glassy looks in their eyes, only to see them blinking rapidly as if waking up from a trance.

He really should have seen what was going to happen next, after all the same thing had happened when he gave the girls at his own school the seals, but honestly no matter how hard he tried there was no preparing for some things. Without warning, seven of the girls, Fleur staying back to watch and laugh, ran forwards and started hugging and kissing him on the cheeks. He couldn't even try and run away, because at some point one of the girls lifted him of the ground and started hugging him from behind, the back of his head nestled between her breasts. Then they did the one thing he always dreaded, and started rubbing his whisker marks, which resulted in him letting out an involuntary purr. This, of course, only made things worse.

Then without warning, the Naruto in the centre of the group of girls exploded in a cloud of white smoke, and when it cleared a log was in his place with a piece of paper nailed to it with a note.

'YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!'

They got over their shook just in time to hear a loud band and, turning to look at the magically locked door, saw that it had been torn off its hinges and a flash of blonde hair disappearing around the doorframe. The group of girls quickly gave chase, shouting things in French that the three Gryffindor's couldn't understand, Fleur staying behind and looking as if she was about to pass out from laughing so hard.

Off to the side of the room Harry, Ron and Hermione stood watching the scene before them, before the red headed Weasley spoke.

"Lucky Bastard."

…

…

BANG! CRASH!

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, BELIEVE IT!"

"…or maybe not…"

XXX

The Great Hall was filled with the sound of exited whispers, and all eyes were fixed on the rather unimpressive wooden cup with the ball of fire floating above it at the front of the hall. The night everyone had been waiting for had come, the choosing of the three champions and everyone, even the professors, were excited to see who would be chosen. There was actually a betting pool among some of the older students about who would be chosen from the Elemental Academy, seeing as they were the smallest group.

The moment Dumbledore stood, the entire hall fell completely silent, everyone holding their breaths as the ball of fire above the cup flared, before spitting out a small piece of parchment that the old headmaster caught with ease.

"The Champion of Durmstrang is…Victor Krum!"

The hall burst into applause, the students from Durmstrang patting the large teen in the back as he made his way to the head table, taking the parchment with his name from Dumbledore, and was directed to a door to his right.

The hall fell silent again, this time for another two minutes before the fire once again flared, spitting out a piece of parchment.

"The Champion of Beauxbaton is…Fleur Delacour!"

Once again, the hall roared with applauses, only for it to get even louder when the male population saw just who she was.

After Fleur collected her name and left, it took another five minutes before the fair spit out the next name.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is…Cedric Diggory!"

This time it was easy to both see and hear the fact that the loudest cheering came from the Hufflepuff table, Cedric practically having to force his way through the crow of students to the front of the room.

When it came to the last name they were waiting to be called, everyone sat in complete silence and just started at the Goblet of Fire, some holding small pieces of paper with their bets on them. This was another moment that everyone had been waiting for, because even though they were all young, the students from the Elemental Academy had proven over the last week or so since they had arrive that there was more to them then met the eye.

So when the fire spit out a small scroll everyone held their breath, waiting for Dumbledore to announce the Champion.

"The Champion for the Elemental Academy is…Naruto Uzumaki!"

When Naruto stood up, letting those who didn't actually know his name see him, several people could be heard groaning while tearing up their betting slips, while those that had won, cheered all the louder. Apparently, Fred and George had been the only ones to actually bet on the small whiskered blonde.

While this was going one Naruto, a large smile on his face, quickly made his way to Dumbledore and took the small scroll with his name on it and ran to the door that the other champions had gone through.

It opened into a narrow set of stairs that lead down into a medium sized room. He saw the other champions stood in different places around the room, none actually talking to each other, while they waited for whoever was supposed to come and explain what would be happening next.

The moment she saw Naruto, Fleur gave him a smile and waved. He also saw Krum sending him a small nod, his face still set in a small frown, while Cedrick just raised an eyebrow at the young blonde, as if not sure what to think.

Naruto made his way to stand next to his French friend and was about to speak, but before he could say anything the sound of the door opening caught all of their attention.

The sight of Harry Potter walking into the room confused them all, but it only took a glance at the young teens pale skin and fearful face for Naruto to realise that something was wrong. Then he saw the piece of parchment in his shaking hand for that something to become clear.

"…Well shit."

The other three champions turned to look at the spikey haired blonde, but before he could say anything the sound of the door once again opening, with enough force to make a sound BANG, followed by raised voices stopped him. They saw Dumbledore, along with Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mr Crouch, Professor McGonagall, Moody and Snape come running into the room.

Both Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were yelling at Dumbledore and Crouch about cheating, though the elderly Headmaster seemed to be ignoring them, as they made their way over to Harry. The only ones that didn't seem to care about what was going on were Tsunade and Jiraiya, who only seemed to frown slightly at everyone.

The moment he was in reach, Dumbledore grabbed Harry by both his shoulder and held him firmly, looking into his eyes intensely.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Though seeming to be in shock, Harry was able to answer.

"No sir"

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No sir"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir"

Stepping forward, swotting a chandelier hanging from the roof out of her way as she did, Madame Maxime scowled down at Harry as if he were something stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"Of course 'e iz lying!"

"The hell he is! The Goblet of Fire is an extremely powerful magical artefact, and whoever put Potter's name in it also tricked it into thinking there were five schools instead of four, to make sure he would be chosen! That kind of knowledge is too advanced for a 4th year!"

They all turned to look at Moody, who after speaking took the flask from his hip and took a big gulp.

It was also that point that a certain smell hit Naruto's nose like a hex, one of many smells that he had spent years learning and memorising to recognise, and his eyes suddenly changed from large and playful, to sharp and fierce. Though the only one who seemed to notice this fact was Fleur, who was standing right next to him.

"Tsunade-sama…"

He tried to get his Headmistresses attention, but by this point all of the adults seemed to be shouting over each other, drowning out his voice.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Still nothing, though the other champions seemed to have notice him now.

"HEY, OLD PEOPLE!"

That got their attention, as the room suddenly went completely silent.

Turning to look at the whiskered teen with a frown on her face, Tsunade's eyes turned sharp the second she saw the look on his face.

"What is it brat?"

"Purple, 7, Uppercut, Positive"

While everyone else in the room looked at him as if he had gone insane, both Tsunade's and Jiraiya's eyes widen slightly at his words.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it is North North East of my current possession, permission to engage."

Still not understanding what was going on, the others in the room watched as the blonde women gave a small nod.

The moment she did this, Naruto pulled out his wand and shot a wordless stunner at Moody who, not having been expecting it, was thrown off his feet, bounced off of a wall, and slumped to the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

This came from a mortified McGonagall, but before she or anyone else could pull out their wands, they were stopped when Jiraiya slammed the butt of his staff on the ground, which sent out a small pulse of magic that seemed to paralyze everyone for a moment. It was in that moment that Naruto, who apparently wasn't affected by the pulse, ran across the room to Moody, grabbed his flask, and then summoned ropes from his wand that bound the unconscious man tight.

He opened the flask, gave a small sniff, then grimaced and turned away from it.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, just like I thought. This stuff sticks so much it's a wonder Kiba didn't smell it while in the Great Hall."

It was at that moment that whatever had them all paralyzed wore off, though the moment the words 'Polyjuice Potion' were said it didn't make a difference as they still seemed to be frozen in place.

Being the first to get over the shock, Dumbledore ran forward and took the bottle that Naruto offered to him and took a sniff for himself, and like the blonde turned away a moment later.

"It's true, this is unmistakably Polyjuice Potion, which brings the question, who is this man…and where is the real Alastair Moody?"

Without a word Tsunade took charge, moving forward and grabbed the unconscious man by the collar, lifting him up with one hand as if he weighed nothing, before turning to the staff wilding man that came with her.

"Jiraiya, get Kiba and Sakura in here now, he should be able to follow the scent and I know she keeps a vile of Veritaserum on hand for emergencies."

With a nod, he quickly left the room.

Then she turned her attention back to Naruto.

"Can you tell if anyone in this room is under any kind of spell?"

Frowning slightly, Naruto took a moment to examine everyone in the room, before walking over to Mr Crouch, who still seemed to be in a daze at everything that was going on, even his eyes seemed a little unfocused. The blonde waved his hand in front of the older wizards face, but didn't get a reaction from him, so, much to the shock of everyone else in the room, bar Tsunade, he reached back his fist and punched him in the face.

They all heard the sound of Mr Crouches noise braking, followed shortly thereafter by a muffled scream of pain as he fell to the floor with a hand over his face to try and stop the blood.

Ignoring the man, Naruto turned back to Tsunade.

"Imperious Curse, he must have been under it for some time if he was still dazed even after I knocked out the caster."

Nodding her head, Tsunade turned her attention to the door when she heard it open again, and everyone watched in silence as Jiraiya returned with the pink haired girl and wild looking boy, both of who turned serious the moment they saw what was going on. Without warning, Tsunade turned back to the fake Moody and, with a flick of her wand both the fake eye and prosthetic leg flew off and towards Jiraiya. He caught them both, before turning to the wild looking boy and held them both up for him to…sniff.

"You know what to do, grab the others on your way and track down the real Alastair Moody, he must be alive somewhere in the castle for this imposter to have been collecting his 'ingredients' for the Polyjuice Potion."

Taking a long sniff of the eye and leg, Kiba stood up straight and gave a solute.

"Understood, should I inform the other Hogwarts Professors about what is going on?"

This time it was Dumbledore who answered, having turned to look at them when he heard what they were saying.

"Please, if you would explain the situation to Professor's Flitwick and Hagrid, along with Madame Pomfrey, I would be most grateful. Also it might be a good idea to take them with you on your search, just in case."

Quickly turning back to Jiraiya and sending him a silent question, Kiba quickly left the room when he saw the small nod the older wizard gave him.

With that done, the pick haired teen quickly moved across the room to stand with Tsunade and without a word handed her a small bottle with a clear liquid inside it, before moving to the still downed form of Mr Crouch. She stopped for a moment, looking towards Naruto and the small amount of blood on his knuckles from where he hit the man.

"I assume from the fact he is still conscious it's safe for me to heal him?"

"Affirmative, I only punched him to knock out the after effects of prolonged exposure to the Imperious curse."

Nodding quickly, the pink haired teen bent down with her wand out and started to heal Mr Crouch's nose.

Throughout the last few minutes the other champions, along with Karkaroff and Madame Maxime could only watch in confusion as everything seemed to be moving at a mile a minute, until Fleur seemed to have had enough of not knowing what was going on.

"What iz going on, I do not undurstand what iz 'appening!"

Turning to the others in the room Naruto, his wand still in hand, decided to answer.

"I was trained to recognise the smell of certain potions. The moment this Fake Moody opened the flask to take a drink I recognised what it was and informed Tsunade-sama using a code we are taught so as not to alert him to the fact I know he was a fake. It is likely, though until he wakes up and we interrogate him I can't say for sure, that he put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire."

Walking over to stand next to her fellow blonde, Tsunade threw the fake Moody on the ground in the middle of the room, before carrying on from where Naruto left off.

"Normally, we do interrogation with Legilimency, but as this was supposed to be a simple tournament between our schools, we did not bring any of our experts in the field of Mind Magic. Luckily Sakura likes to prepare for any and all situations, and had this vile of Veritaserum on hand."

Holding it up for so that the adults could all see the small bottle, she was about to say more when they were interrupted by the sound of a groan coming from the fake Moody, who was apparently waking up. Turning to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention before the fake was fully awake.

"Perhaps Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, it would be wise to send our champions back to their rooms before anything else happens…?"

Frowning slightly, apparently still not happy with what was going on, Karkaroff nodded and without a word sent Krum out of the room. He was followed by a confused Cedrick and reluctant Fleur a moment later. However, when Harry moved to leave, he was stopped by Naruto, who grabbed him by his shoulder and shook his head, indicating that he should stay.

"…what the bloody hell happened?"

Turning their attention back on the fake Moody, they watched as the moment he started talking again Tsunade took the cork out of the vile and poured the clear liquid into his mouth.

"What the…hell…"

Almost as soon as the liquid passed through his lips, the fake Moody became very still, his eyes seeming to cloud over slightly, and a bit of drool leaking out of the side of his mouth.

Seeing that the potion was working, Tsunade once again picked him up and dragged him over to a chair on the far side of the room.

"Are you Alistair Moody?"

For a moment it didn't look like he was going to answer, his head just rolling around limply as if it was too heavy for him to hold up.

"…no"

"Is the real Alistair Moody alive?"

"…yes"

"Where is he?"

"…he's…in my…trunk…"

"Did you put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"…yes"

"Why?"

"B…because I was…told to…"

Turning to look at Dumbledore, Tsunade motioned with her head towards the fake Moody, silently asking if he had any questions before she continued. Nodding in gratitude, the elderly headmaster moved forward so he was now in front of the imposter.

"What is your real name?"

"B…Barty Crouch…Jr…"

That seemed to get a reaction from several people in the room.

"Barty Crouch Jr died in Azkaban several years ago."

"…no…my farther…switched me with…my mother…she was dying…and wanted me…to be free…"

They could all see the frown on his bearded face at the explanation, and without a word Naruto sent more ropes out of the end of his wand to tie themselves around Mr Crouch just as Sakura finished healing him.

Nodding to acknowledge the act, Dumbledore quickly turned his attention back on the now named Barty Crouch Jr.

"Who told you to put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"My Master…he is…returning…soon he will…be stronger then…then ever…Lord Voldemort…will rule…the…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence, the Veritaserum apparently wearing off and sending him to sleep, but they had all heard enough.

XXX

**Hope you all like it :)**

**R&R**


End file.
